User talk:Nikolai Banks
Welcome to my Talk Page, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Welcome! Welcome to my talk page, please be sure to read our Protocol and Polociy Rules, before leaving a message on my talk page. thank you and happy editing.Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) 'Chat in my new wiki!' ;) Come in Pikonik:Legend of Anamary in Smash Wiki to talking about some Pikoniks in chat,if you want! :)Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 11:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC) How do I add the Character Category to the other categories? (Collie, Golden Retriever, Toons, etc) For some reason I can't while I can do it with these categories but I can do it with others --Surprise1 (talk) 02:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) check out my 2 fan carecters I'm not trying to avoid you <:( you always keep so quiet as if you don't want to talk to me and you seem like you don't feel comfortable around me, I see you okay around others <:( if it's just you playing games, don't hesitate to tell me, I won't mind If you are really feeling uncomfortable around me, you can tell me, I'm not mad at you or anything, you just make me so worried :( if yo don't want me, just say so --Surprise1 (talk) 15:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Nice place you've got here, Niko! :) -Bluestripe the Wild Oh, you're welcome! I think I will browse around the place. -Bluestripe the Wild How come this wiki is inactive? Nikolai, please try not to jump to conclusions and think I wasn't here for the past 2 days because of trying to avoid you, I have only been sitting at the screen waiting and waiting for someone to appear on PimP Fanon wiki chat So it's my fault that I'm not on it? Is it because I have to go first? Tell me what I have to do to get you on chat, the reason I'm active on other wikis is because I'm waiting for someone to appear on this chat as I'm using my free time So I guess I should have known earlier, why didn't you tell me? O.o Tell me if you'll be on chat, because it'll let me know if you're online. If I see your avatar on the chat, then Id come in a few seconds or minute. If I came on chat right now, nobody would come --Surprise1 (talk) 08:41, July 21, 2013 (UTC) A problem with two users I have a little problem. When i created the page Voyager's crash landing onto Pocketville grounds,two users said that you would be upset if i create more articles and that my future articles will be deleted. I hope you will find a solution to this problem. Sincerely. Matijevic2kiki (talk) 10:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Matijevic2kiki Sorry I left :( I can't come back on --Surprise1 (talk) 21:42, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I hope to see you on :) --Surprise1 (talk) 17:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Niko, for some reason it says I can't go on chat. I thought you might of banned me If you did, why would you ban me come on seriously. Can i become an admin. You're very welcome! This Wiki needs some loving, tender editing, and I'm the one for the job! :D I'll be sure to contact you if need be! Thanks for such a warm welcome! You're awesome! Rock on! (I'll be sure to check out the Rules and Policy page, too!) (Oh, and where're the fanfiction/episodes/character pages? I can't find the formal listing, and it's hard to edit via search engine...) BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 21:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I have a good idea for chat where you can use a mic but it whould be hard to role play and might be worth alot money. I'm recreating the pages that kiki made but making them less startrek and more pimp.Is that okay? <:) This page (Kristijan Matijević...and this other one, now that I'm seeing it: Kristijan Matijević(non-Starfleet)) popped up again. I'm thinking I should delete them, but what do you think? The first mentions Kate, but basically brushes her off and focuses on other fan characters instead. (I haven't been to the second, but I'm guessing it can't be that much different, based on this user's track record...)